Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method, working system, and manufacturing method.
Description of the Related Art
As a form of a system in a production facility, a form which moves a movable apparatus including a working unit to a working position and drives the working unit has been proposed. For example, each of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-14437 and Japanese Patent No. 4979084 has disclosed a system which moves a cart on which a tire molding drum is mounted to a predetermined working position and performs a molding work.
An example of a method of improving the working efficiency is to efficiently move a movable apparatus to an empty working position. For this purpose, it is necessary to recognize the status of a working position.